1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoprint storage bag that stores a photoprint.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user goes to a photo developing shop (DPE shop: Development Printing and Enlargement shop) or the like to receive photographs, they are usually handed to the user in a storage bag for storing photoprints. Some techniques aim to provide multifunction photoprint storage bags. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-292086 provides a photoprint storage bag capable of storing an index print in order to help user readily order re-printing.
Incidentally, there is a demad for low-cost production in manufacturing such photoprint storage bags. In order to achieve low-cost production, the number of manufacturing processes should be minimized. At the same time it is desired to maximize the number of die-cut sheets obtained by die-cutting a material sheet along a paper pattern. In addition, multifunction type of a photoprint storage bag is desired like Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-292086.
However, in order to manufacture a photoprint storage bag, many processes are necessary, including: printing process to print patterns on a sheet, die-cutting process to die-cut the printed sheet along the pattern, crease pressing process to make creases on the die-cut sheet (hereafter referred to as a development sheet), and adhesive applying process. The more the number of processes increases, the more production cost rises. In addition, if a margin for applying adhesive is provided on a pattern, a development sheet becomes bigger thereby decreasing the number of development sheets taken from a sheet of material paper and therefore resulting in higher cost. Further, this type of a photoprint storage bag is unlikely to be used for another application other than storing a photoprint.